The demand for multimedia services has continuously increased, and the necessities of providing various multimedia services for current display devices and configuring a new markup for the provision of the various multimedia services have also increased.
A technology defining a multimedia element on the web largely includes a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML) and a Synchronized Multimedia Integration Language (SMIL). Hereinafter, the HTML and the SMIL will be described in more detail with reference to FIGS. 1 and 2.
FIG. 1 illustrates an HTML document structure in a multimedia communication system according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, the HTML is a markup language for defining a hypertext document structure, and corresponds to a technology most widely used on the web today, of which revision work of version 5 is currently being completed. HTML version 5 has enhanced support for multimedia services such as a video, audio and the like, but cannot support functions such as temporal composition or interaction of the media, synchronization, and the like since the HTML is basically a language for defining a structure of a static document.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the HTML document structure includes <header>, <nav>, <section>, <article>, <footer>, and <aside>.
<header> indicates a logo area, <nav> indicates a menu area, <section> indicates contents of the body, <article> indicates a main content area within the body, <footer> indicates a lower part of a site, and <aside> indicates a sub area or an advertisement content area.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of arranging multimedia elements by using the SMIL in a multimedia communication system according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 2, the SMIL is the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) standard established for temporally and spatially composing and controlling multimedia data such as videos, audio, images, text and the like on the web by using an eXtensible Markup Language (XML).
As illustrated in FIG. 2, there is an advantage of temporally and spatially composing and controlling the multimedia data through the use of the SMIL. However, since the SMIL is defined by the XML, the SMIL requires a separate player in order to render a document defined by the SMIL, and accordingly, corresponds to the standard which is not actually used in current industrial fields.
As described, although the multimedia elements are defined by the aforementioned HTML or SMIL, both the HTML and the SMIL can only compose the media and neither can configure the scene including a plurality of areas. Accordingly, there exists a need for an apparatus and method for dividing multimedia elements into scene, area, and media levels to configure a markup.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.